powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
Selective Invulnerability
The ability to be naturally immune or invulnerable against a specific power or object. Not to be confused with Invulnerability. Also Called *Selective Immunity Capabilities The user is immune to a specific power, element, attack, object, etc. but are still vulnerable to other methods. Variations * Acceleration Immunity * Acid Immunity * Action Immunity * Adaptation Immunity * Aging Immunity * Big Creation Immunity * Big Destruction Immunity * Blunt Force Immunity * Bulletproof Durability * Card Immunity * Chemical Reaction Immunity * Consequence Immunity * Contaminant Immunity * Corruption Immunity * Cosmic Immunity * Cutting Immunity * Daytime Walking * Decay Immunity * Draconic Immunity * Elemental Immunity * Embedded Existence * Entropy Immunity * Erosion Immunity * Exorcism Immunity * Explosion Immunity * Foreign Chemical Immunity * Greater Immunity * Impact Immunity * Indivisibility * Injury Immunity * Intangibility Immunity * Internal Invulnerability * Knowledge Anchoring * Law Immunity * Lesser Immunity * Lethargy Immunity * Limitation Transcendence * Lunar Immunity * Magic Immunity * Matter State Immunity * Merging Immunity. * Molecular Adjustment * Opportunistic Immunity * Pain Suppression * Physical Force Immunity * Planetary Immunity * Poison Immunity * Power Immunity * Pressure Immunity * Protected Senses * Purification Immunity * Radiation Immunity * Reactive Adaptation * Reality Anchoring * Reality Immunity * Recoil Immunity * Relativistic Immunity * Science Immunity * Seismic Energy Immunity * Sensation Immunity * Sensory Attacks Immunity * Solar Immunity * Soul Immunity * Sound Immunity * Stellar Immunity * Stronger Immunity * Telekinesis Immunity * Temporal Protection * Tightness Immunity * Velocity Immunity * Vertigo Immunity * Weakness Change * Weapon Immunity Associations * Invulnerability * Nigh Invulnerability * Reflective Immutability * Selective Invincibility Limitations * Can be harmed by a different method. * May have prerequisites (e.g. being previously hurt/killed by that method). * Invulnerability Negation/Immunity Bypassing. * Unavertable Death will always kill. * Reality Rejection can deny the Immunity. * Power Negation can negate the ability. Known Users Gallery 4635437-touma+kamijou.gif|As the wielder of the Imagine Breaker, Touma Kamijou (A Certain Magical Index) is virtually invulnerable to most supernatural powers, including magic, esper powers, and even divine powers. Behemoth-Anima.jpg|The Behemoth (Anima: Beyond Fantasy) its unaffected by any attack or weapon unable to damage energy. Angel1.jpg|As he "gave up on hate" long ago, Angel (Buffy the Vampire Slayer/Angel) is immune to Billy Blim's Misogyny Inducement. ClassicBizarro.PNG|Bizarro (DC Comics) Plastic Man 13.jpg|Plastic Man (DC Comics) DevilMiteBeamHitsGoku.Ep.74.png|As he is pure of heart and has no negative thoughts to exploit, Goku (Dragon Ball) is unaffected by Spike the Devil Man's Darkside View attack. Kanna.JPG|As she possesses no demonic aura, Kanna (InuYasha) is immune to demonic aura-related attacks and effects, such as Mount Hakurei's purification barrier. Stands of Jojo Bizarre Adventure Part 4 Diamonds are Unbreakable.png|Stands (JoJo's Bizarre Adventure) are completely immune to any damage; the only way of damaging one is by using another Stand. Superman X.jpg|Superman X (Legion of Super-Heroes) Juggernaut2.jpg|Juggernaut (Marvel Comics) Emma's Telepathy.jpg|Emma Frost (Marvel Comics) Luffy's Rubbery Defense.gif|As his body has the properties of rubber, Monkey D. Luffy (One Piece) is immune to electricity, conventional bullets, and most blunt force attacks. Steven Universe.png|Steven Universe (Steven Universe) is immune to the detrimental effects of Gem technology because of his half-human physiology. SamhainEnergyBlast.gif|Due to his body containing Demon Blood, Sam Winchester (Supernatural) is unaffected by Samhain's white light attack. Dean_TK_Immunity.jpg|After being branded with the Mark of Cain, Dean Winchester (Supernatural) is able to walk through Abbadon's telekinetic assault with ease. Pyromaniac H.png|Pyromaniac (Valkyrie Crusade) is immune to the blue flames her flamethrower shoots. Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Enhancements Category:Fighting Power Category:Defensive Abilities Category:Non-Fighting Power Category:Support Powers Category:Common Powers